1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to cup holders and, more particularly, to devices that secure a drinking vessel upright on an irregular surface.
There has been a long standing need to secure a glass upon an irregular surface. For example, a sandy beach or a rock by the beach or a log by a campfire are places where it is desirable to place a glass containing a beverage.
In particular, connoisseurs of the xe2x80x9cgood lifexe2x80x9d often desire to enjoy a glass of wine at these special areas, yet are deterred because the irregular surfaces encountered are not suited to support a top-heavy piece of stemware.
In addition, known types of cup holders fail to adequately anticipate the height of the stem portion of a piece of stemware.
In particular, the current state of the art to secure a glass or a cup includes a receptacle for placement of a cup therein and an upper circular stabilizing portion that makes contact with the cup at a higher elevation to prevent side to side tipping of the cup from occurring.
This type of a design has limited utility. It is sized to work with a particular size and shape of glass. Also, this approach fails to work with stemware because the upper circular support likely aligns with the stem portion instead of aligning with the actual elevated container portion.
If the upper support aligns with the stem portion, it is disposed away from it and, therefore, fails to provide support or protection from tipping.
In general, the known prior art requires that the size and shape of the glass be known ahead of time and it is not adapable for use with stemware or oddly shaped glasses.
Accordingly there exists today a need for an irregular-surface glass holder that is suitable for use with cups and glass containers in general, and which is also suitable for use with stemware.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cup holders and other irregular surface adapting devices are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,974 to Bellow, Oct. 29 1940;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,131 to Palmer, Sep. 10, 1957;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,436 to Beghetto, Jr., Apr. 4, 1967;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,263 to Roericht, Dec. 19, 1978;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,696 to Sprung, Jul. 31, 1979;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,401 to Conee, Feb. 26, 1985;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,147 to Paganus, Sep. 27, 1994;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,313 to Armstrong, Sep. 22, 1998; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,902 to Hiles, Jun. 13, 2000.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an irregular-surface glass holder that can support a glass on an irregular surface.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide an irregular-surface glass holder that can support stemware on an irregular surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide an irregular-surface glass holder that secures the base of a glass to a mass.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an irregular-surface glass holder that includes an elastomeric member that is attached to a mass and is able to secure a drinking type of a vessel thereto.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide an irregular-surface glass holder that can support a variety of different types of vessels, including cups and mugs.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide an irregular-surface glass holder that includes an elastomeric member that surrounds a mass and is able to secure a drinking type of a vessel to the mass.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide an irregular-surface glass holder that includes a mass that contains either a granular material or a liquid.
One further object of the invention is to provide an irregular-surface glass holder that includes a base that contains a plurality of compartments, each compartment containing a portion of the total mass.
Briefly, an irregular-surface glass holder that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a flexible base that contains a mass. The mass includes any type of a material that can adapt to the shape of the base and which has sufficient weight. The mass may include any preferred granular mass, such as sand or it may include any preferred type of a liquid. The base may include a plurality of compartments, each compartment containing a portion of the mass. An elastomeric member that includes an opening near the center is attached to the top of the mass. The elastomeric member is adapted to flex into an open position that is able to receive the bottom portion of a glass vessel in the opening. The elastomeric member is then urged into a closed position wherein the opening bears upon and makes contact with the bottom portion of the vessel, thereby securing the vessel to the top of the mass. According to a modification, a modified elastomeric member is included that is not attached to a modified mass. The modified elastomeric member includes a modified opening and is adapted for removal apart from the modified mass, as desired. The modified elastomeric member is adapted to surround the modified mass at which time the modified opening is able to bear against a vessel placed on top of the modified mass, thereby securing the vessel to the top of the modified mass.